Snow Day!
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Christmas fic. Movieverse. After the Allspark turns them all human the trasformers go seperate ways, on December 24 Optimus runs into a special someone. MegatronXOptimus


**Author's note:** I got this idea after I finished "A Different Perspective", if you've read that then you can guess that this is the more cheerful fic I said I was going to do. And also I know just about everyone does 'humanization' this way, but it's FUN! This was slightly inspired by my friend's boyfriend, because he wanted to spend a snow day with her, hope you two get it!

**Warnings: **Post Movieverse, SLASH humanized MegatronXOptimus

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, and I'm also queen of Chuck E. Cheese's, BOW TO ME!!! XD

Snow Day!

'_Sam! Put the cube in my chest! Now!" _

_The human dashed, towards Megatron with the Cube, his intent was clear._

_"Sam! No Sam!" There was a brilliant flash of light as Sam pushed the Cube into Megatron's chest and that was the last thing Optimus remembered before waking up in a hospital. A _human_ hospital._

That had happened a few months ago; when the sun shown and the air was warm, now it was cold and a strange white powder covered the ground when Optimus stepped outside of his apartment. Almost a year and the world of man still surprised him, especially with his cold sensitive human body. The date was December twenty-fourth.

He shivered, stepped back inside and walked over to his closet to pick out a coat. After a few moments he selected his favorite blue coat with red flames, they at least matched his pants. He was about to step outside again when he decided to grab a scarf and gloves too. Finally he was ready to head out.

_But where should I go_? He thought as he walked out of the parking lot, and onto the street, looking behind him to see the footprints forming behind him with each step, and being slowly covered up with more snow. After a minutes walk he went into a coffee shop and ordered a hot drink, sitting down he grabbed a newspaper. He browsed through the news and put it back. Still nothing.

After the Allspark had turned them into humans it had taken Optimus weeks to find the others. Bumblebee was currently living with the Witwicky family; Ironhide was with the Lennox's; Ratchet had gotten a job at a hospital and lived in his own apartment. Another thing the Allspark had done was revive the fallen transformers; Jazz was also living on his own, with a job in music. But what Optimus was worried about was that there had been no signs of the Decepticons, nothing at all. Optimus was worried that they were planning something, but now the Autobots had no way to know where they were, what they looked like, or anyway to stop them.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Optimus left the shop with his drink only half gone. He had to stop worrying about the Decepticons, if they were up to something; human authorities had a better chance of handling them. Optimus stopped in a park, where little human younglings, 'children' they were called, were playing in the snow. Some of them were packing it up and rolling it into small balls and throwing them at each other. Others rolled them into bigger balls and placed them on top of each other, them putting pebbles, sticks, carrots and articles of clothing on them. A 'snowman' Optimus realized.

He wandered to the playground, where he sat on a swing and sipped at his drink. This 'coffee' wasn't energon, but the effects it had on him were similar. He watched the human children play with a smile on his face. He had to admit, he was jealous that Cybertron didn't have snow, it looked like so much fun.

He finished his coffee and was about to head back to his apartment, when he head something.

"Stop it!" the sound was that of a small human female, "Leave me alone!"

Optimus followed the screams to where a little girl was being pushed around in the snow by two older males.

"What's the matter baby?" One of them mocked, "Had enough?"

"Y-yes!" the little girl whimpered in the snow, "I-I dun wanna p-play…"

The other boy kicked her side, "Too bad Baby! We still want to!"

"Hey!" Optimus shouted running over, "Leave her alone!"

The two boys looked up, "Who are you?" the older of the two asked, "Her sissy Daddy?"

"N-no…" Optimus admitted.

"Then why do you care?" The other boy demanded.

"Just leave her alone."

"And how are you gonna--" Just as the boy was about to say 'stop us', a snow ball came from the left of Optimus and smacked the young man in the side of the face. "What the--?" he began turning to face the assaulter, his eyes widened, "Oh crap, RUN!" he told his companion and they immediately bolted.

Optimus turned and saw another man a little older that him with silver hair tied in a low-ponytail running after them, snowballs in hand and murder in his eyes. A small hand grabbed his and Optimus turned his attention back to the girl.

She stuttered and looked away a few times before looking him in the eyes; "T-thank y-y-you…M-merry Christmas…!" then she darted off, not wanting to see if the two boys would come back.

Optimus smiled and shouted after her "Merry Christmas!" The girl stopped and waved back to him before disappearing.

"Still fight for the weak Prime?"

Optimus turned around fast to see the silver haired man behind him, still holding a snowball. "M-Megatron!?!"

The older man chuckled, "Prime, Prime, Prime…" he sighed, "I'm hurt that it took you this long to recognize me, I knew you when I saw you in the coffee shop."

"The coffee shop?" Optimus repeated, yes he did remember a silver haired man there, "Were you following me!?!" he demanded.

Megatron chuckled again, "No, we just happened to be in the same place at the same time and then crossed paths." He said.

"You **were** following me!"

"Ooh," Megatron teased "you caught me, so what if I was?"

"Why?"

Megatron hesitated for a moment, "I…I needed to be sure it was you…" he began to step closer.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked coming closer as well. His human heart began to beat faster.

They were a few inches apart now; Megatron loomed over him a smirk was suddenly on his lips. Megatron didn't answer; instead thrust his mouth onto the other man's, sliding his tongue into it with no resistance. Optimus moaned into the kiss and danced with Megatron's tongue using his own.

Megatron broke away gasping, Optimus gasped as well, the disadvantage to being human now was that they needed to stop for air. "I-I've missed you…" Megatron whispered, locking their lips once again.

They broke apart seconds later, "I've missed you too…" Optimus responded.

"Want to have some fun?" Megatron asked pecking his lips swiftly. Optimus nodded.

There was laughter of human younglings near by, "We should go…" he said, thinking that he knew what his lover had in mind, but then Megatron was always full of surprises.

"No…" The former Decepticon leader said grabbing his arm. "Not that kind of 'fun'… not yet anyway…"

"Then what?" Optimus asked.

"Well…" Megatron looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling. "It _is_ a snow day…" he said picking up a handful of the white powder and rolling it into a ball. Optimus blinked in confusion, Megatron chuckled, "Better run or I'll hit you point-blank." He warned.

Optimus took the hint and sprinted away as fast as he could, something cold hit his back and he reached down to scoop up some snow. He rolled it into a ball and turned around to chuck it at his rival. Megatron ducked and ran after him. They made snowballs and tossed them back and forth at each other for several minutes, before teaming up against some children who wanted to play as well.

When they were tired Megatron plopped down in the snow and dragged Optimus down, protesting, with him. He waved his arms and legs in the snow, pushing it away from his body then stood up. Optimus stood up as well.

"What was the point in that?" He asked.

Megatron pointed down to the imprint he left in the snow. "The humans call it a 'snow angel', but I don't really think it looks like anything." He said.

Optimus saw and smiled, "I want to make one." He said and then did.

He got up laughing Megatron had to help him, "This is fun!"

Megatron smiled, "Yes… It is…" he said almost hesitantly.

"What's that tone for?" Optimus inquired.

Megatron shot him a narrow glance, "Last time I was in snow I was frozen in it for over one-hundred years." He explained.

Optimus laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, bad experiences right?"

Megatron snorted. "C'mon," he huffed, "let's do something else."

"Like what?"

Megatron rolled up some snow, Optimus thought he was going to start another fight and was about to protest that he was still tired when Megatron explained, "Build a snowman."

"Ah…"

Optimus rolled up more snow, and after a few minutes they had one built and Megatron was looking for stick to give him arms, Optimus put pebbles on the head for eyes and a mouth.

Megatron came back with some sticks, "He still needs a nose…"

Optimus smiled. "I saw a few snowmen that didn't have noses, I think he's done."

"No," Megatron laughed, "He doesn't have any clothes; we can't leave him here naked."

"Hmm, I would have thought you would tell me to leave him naked."

Megatron laughed. "Good point." He said, "Let's go."

"Wait." Optimus told him. He unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and put it on the snowman. "Okay now we can go." Megatron looked from him to the snowman and back again, "It's alright I'll be fine with out a scarf."

Megatron laughed softly, "You never change…" he muttered "Always thinking others before yourself, even the non-living ones…"

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Optimus responded innocently

"But that one wasn't sentient; and don't say that, you'll get me angry again." Megatron growled the last half.

"What?" Optimus continued his innocent act, not realizing Megatron was serious.

"We're in a war, remember?"

"But-"

"Optimus, shut up." Megatron demanded raising his voice and Optimus complied, afraid of starting an actual fight between them.

He sighed. They were human now, but Megatron still thought the war was still on, and that hurt Optimus. He wished that they could just forget, and let things go back to the way they were before. But that was all it was, a wish. Megatron was too stubborn to let a little set back like being human and having no Allspark make him give up on his conquest. No matter how big the 'little set back' was.

They were at the mall when Optimus spoke up again. "Megatron? Can we stop here for a minute?"

"It would be more than a minute," Megatron replied, "but why not, there's something I want to do…" He paused at the mall entrance "See you here in an hour?"

Optimus considered this time. "Yeah, an hour will be fine."

An hour later, Optimus was waiting for Megatron, holding a box wrapped in holiday paper, and smiled when he saw the former Decepticon leader heading towards him. There was a package in his arms.

"You're late." Optimus teased. To this Megatron stuck out his tongue, a thing he had seen humans doing.

"C'mon," Megatron responded after drawing his tongue back were it belonged, "We need to open these under a tree."

"Were will we find that?" Optimus asked.

Megatron smirked, "Hiding in plain sight." Optimus looked at him with a confused look, "That's what I've been doing," He explained "I got a tree after researching this 'Christmas' thing that humans do, it's at my apartment."

Optimus nodded and followed Megatron to his residence. The walk was half an hour, but when they reached it Optimus realized that he and Megatron lived in the same apartment complex; Megatron was actually only a few floors above him. Optimus pointed this out. Megatron laughed.

"I wonder why it took us so long to run into each other..." He said unlocking his door. "Still, it makes it easier to be together if we're nearby…"

"Just like on Cybertron." Optimus reflected taking Megatron's arm and following him inside.

They set down the packages under the tree; Optimus noted that Megatron had not decorated it. Megatron explained that he thought the idea was stupid; that he'd just have to take it all back down anyway, so why put it up? After a moment of each of them insisting the other open their present first. Finally Megatron gave up and opened his gift.

He carefully tore off the paper to find a box with little pieces of something in it, according to Optimus he was supposed to put it together.

"I know you liked puzzles before the war, I was hoping you still do…" Optimus said shyly.

Megatron smiled, "I'm surprised you remember…" He said stroking the box, it showed a picture of a red and blue semi-truck on it, "and, yes I love puzzles." He set it down on the table and looked Optimus in the eyes, "Shall we work on it together later?"

Optimus smiled and nodded. He then took his present, a removed the paper even more carefully than Megatron had. After he'd done that he held up his gift and gazed at it in admiration.

It was a stuffed bear, or actually he'd heard them called "teddy bears". The bear's fur was gray, with brown eyes. It was wearing a read sweater that said "Beloved" on it. He smiled at Megatron, "It's so cute!" He declared squeezing it. "And soft…" he added nuzzling it.

Megatron chuckled. "The human who sold it to me said that these 'teddy bears' are gifts that humans give to those they care most about…" He leaned forward and kissed Optimus full-on, cupping his cheek as he did so. When he finally broke it he wrapped Optimus in his arms, "Merry Christmas, my love…"

Optimus smiled and they both stood up, Megatron led Optimus to his bedroom, where they began to shred their cloths.

"Merry Christmas Megatron…"

**Author's note: ** There a cheerful Christmas fic for y'all. I hope you like it, cuz it got me all fuzzy writing it. Next up, I plan on doing a prequel to "White Night Fantasy", if you have not read that yet please do and tell me what you think of it so I have the ego to write it !

**Vulture Editor: **Merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, or whatever holiday you celebrate. The whole season is too much of a rush for me, but which ever is your holiday enjoy it and remember to review, lest I hunt you down and make a mess of whatever holiday you celebrate, because I'm evil like that :D. Oh, and remember "World domination shall begin with Chuck E. Cheese's." so avoid the place at all costs this season.


End file.
